Milk and Honey
by SeleneMaeAysel
Summary: Jasper Hale leaves Alice, as she decides to join the Volturi. On his way back to America, he takes a trip to England, and while on a hunting trip, stumbles upon Hogwarts and meets Hermione. Post Deathly Hallows. Jasper/Hermione fic
1. First Sight

Author's Notes: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, nor do I own the world of Twilight. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, and Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I am a fan of both series, and this is my first attempt at a cross over fanfiction. I have completed my very first original novel on fictionpress called The World Among Us at 68,000 words. I ask that when you review my fanfics, you please give me critical and constructive reviews. If you don't like something, tell me what, and offer suggestions on how I can improve thank you for reading, and reviewing!

Chapter 1

Twigs snapped, and leaves crunched on the ground as light feet ran across the forest floor in the middle of the night. Hands pushed aside branches that were blocking the path that a strapping six foot three inches tall man was using to chase after a golden brown horse. He had been running for quite some time, and considered the horse to be a lost cause, as the mare ran for its life. Jasper Hale had to tell his feet to stop so he could catch his breath (even vampires needed a bit of a rest from time to time). The smell of the Dark and Forbidden forest engulfed Jasper's nose, as the sound of a lake tickled his ears as the smell of saltwater stung his nose. Jasper leaned up against an old oak tree, and looked up as a view of the Hogwarts Castle came into view.

"What the," Jasper muttered as he pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning up against. "This wasn't there before," he mused as he walked towards the castle.

Jasper continued on the path that he had been on, occasionally brushing his honey colored hair out of his face, and fixing the bag that hung around his shoulders. He could see a clearing in the distance, and the smell of the saltwater got stronger, as did the smell of something else. The smell was sweet, like mint and strawberries. Jasper followed the smell to the edge of the forest, his curiosity growing stronger with each step he took.

*~*~*~*

A young woman with long, bushy, brown hair sat cross-legged on a boulder that was on the sand. Books spread out around the boulder, as Hermione Granger held one in her hand, and read by the light of her wand and of the full moon. It was past curfew, but Hermione was now 25 years old and a Professor at Hogwarts. Hermione was preparing her lesson plan for her next muggle study's class, when she heard a twig snap in the distance. Snapping her book shut, Hermione jumped up, and held out her wand at the ready. The sound had come from the Forbidden Forest, and since she had been sitting very close to the edge of it, Hermione decided to scope out the cause of the noise. She packed up her books, put them in her backpack, and walked cautiously to the border of the Forbidden Forest.

Bracing herself for the worst, Hermione stepped inside the forest with her wand out and ready. It was probably the worst thing she could do, making herself so vulnerable the way that she was, but after facing Lord Voldemort, Hermione felt like that she could face just about anything. She closed her eyes briefly to see if she could hear anything else, but heard nothing. Jasper stood perfectly still, as he had heard Hermione's footsteps coming closer. He hid himself in the thickness of the trees, as he wore his old army uniform.

"Hello," Hermione called out in a thick British accent. "Who's there," she asked in a voice as soft as silk, but as cautious as a lioness hunting for prey.

Hermione waited for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds for a response. Finally, Jasper stepped out of the shadows, with his charcoal-black eyes peering at her. He closed his eyes, as the smell of mint and strawberries hit him full blast. Hermione gasped, and pointed her wand at Jasper; something about him told her to be careful, that he was dangerous. Sensing her uneasiness, Jasper used his ability to manipulate her emotions, and calmed the atmosphere around her. He meant her no harm, at least for now. Realizing what was happening, Hermione stepped back with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Who are you," Hermione gasped out as she studied Jasper.

"Jasper," he replied with a Western American accent. "And you?"

"Hermione," she replied as her heart beat a million times a minute. "May I ask what you're doing here Jasper? This forest is off grounds to muggles."

Jasper looked at her as if she had six heads. He had never heard of the term muggle before, and Hermione could not help but giggle at his confused expression. However, something about Jasper told Hermione that he was not an ordinary muggle.

"Sorry, but, what's a muggle," Jasper asked as he began to walk around Hermione, as if inspecting her.

"A muggle is a term we like to call non magical people," Hermione explained.

"You are a witch," Jasper asked as he examined the stick Hermione held in her hand. He wasn't as dumb as he appeared to be.

"That all depends," she replied while taking a step closer to Jasper. "On how much you already know."

"I do not know anything, aside from there is a rather large castle at the edge of the forest, and that I was here hunting when you so rudely interrupted," Jasper hissed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hermione studied Jasper more closely, and looked into his eyes. He had still been using his ability to manipulate emotions, and it took her until now to realize that was what he had been doing this whole time.

"How are you doing that," Hermione asked.

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jasper! You know perfectly well what I am talking about," Hermione said in a demanding tone of voice.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Jasper climbed up part of a tree. Hermione gasped and watched with envious awe, and was amazed by Jasper's speed. She had never met a creature as fast as Jasper, and it puzzled her.

"Let's say I do know what you're talking about," Jasper said as a smirk played upon his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

It took Hermione several seconds to come up with an answer. What was she going to do about it? He wasn't a wizard, nor was he a muggle. That meant that he was some other mythological creature, and she was going to have to consult her books and research what he could possibly be.

"I, I don't know yet, but you will be in a heap load of trouble when I do decide what to do about you and your ability," Hermione threatened.

"Well, it looks like you will have plenty of time to figure it out Miss," Jasper said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Jasper broke off and broke into a run at an inhuman speed.

Hermione stared after Jasper for a second as he ran, but then she stupidly began to run after him. She was determined to find out what he meant by that, but it was no use; Jasper was long gone, and Hermione was in way over her head. Annoyed, and tired from running, Hermione aparated herself to the boarder of the Forbidden Forest where the forest and the castle met, and walked back the rest of the way to the castle.


	2. Final Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Final Goodbyes

Hermione wrapped her cloak around her as she walked up the stairs to her room. She was exhausted, and trying to convince herself that Jasper had been a figment of imagination as she walked to the Astronomy Tower. The hallways were silent, as it was after curfew. Yawning, she reached the Gryffindor dormitories, and gave the password.

"Foxwood," she said in a whisper that was so low that the moving portrait in front of her doorway had to ask her for it again. "Foxwood," she said louder, and the picture frame swung to the side, granting Hermione passage into her room.

"It's about time you showed up," a red-haired man said while sitting on her bed.

While untying her cloak, Hermione jumped at the unexpected sound of Ronald Wealsey's voice. It had been a very long day, and she was still in a state of shock after meeting Jasper, that Hermione completely forgot that she and Ron were finalizing their divorce tonight.

"What are you doing here Ronald," Hermione snapped at him while she hung up her cloak in closet. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I have been waiting here for hours for you Hermione," Ron said while looking away from her with flushed cheeks. "We were supposed to meet at Honey Dukes, remember?"

"You could have just left the papers with McGonagall," Hermione said with a yawn. "You didn't have to wait for me; is everything taken care of," she asked as she took the divorce papers from him.

"Yes, everything is set. You now have full custody over Rose and Hugo, and I will be visiting them every other weekend," he said while his cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"Brilliant," she said while putting the papers on her nightstand. "Now if you will please leave Ronald, I would appreciate it. I am exhausted, and have an 8 A.M. class."

"As you wish; good-bye Hermione," Ron said as he slumped out of her room.

"Bye Ronald," she said as the picture frame closed behind him and fell lightly with a sigh onto her bed.

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's scent had gotten on Jasper's clothes, and taunted and teased him as he headed back to his hotel. Something about her set off alarms inside of Jasper, and it honestly bothered him, though he wasn't sure why. After all, he and Alice were over, weren't they? Still, a part of Jasper longed for the psychic vampire, but it was a vision that took her away from him. Alice had had a vision of Hermione coming and taking Jasper from her, and she thought it best to get out of Jasper's life earlier rather than later; less pain for everyone right? Of course, Alice never told him what the vision was, all she told Jasper was that she did not love him anymore, which was a big, fat lie.

"You alright bro," a soft and velvety voice said as Jasper closed the door behind him.

The room they were in was small compared to what they were used to. Two double beds took up most of the space, while a small table and two chairs were placed in the corner of the room. Jasper looked up to see a tall and lean male with bronze colored hair sitting in front of the hotel's television. Tossing his keys on the counter, Jasper joined his brother Edward Cullen on the floor and shook his head. There was no point in lying to Edward, seeing as how he could read minds.

"I met someone tonight while hunting," Jasper confessed.

"You did," Edward, the bronze haired vampire asked while breaking his gaze from the television to look at Jasper. "You didn't hurt them did you Jaz?"

"No, no, of course not," Jasper said while waving a hand in front of him dismissively. "Edward, have you ever met a witch?"

"Aside from the vampire one who helped with Nessie, no; why do you ask?"

"The girl I met tonight said she was one. She called me a muggle."

"A muggle," Edward asked with obvious confusion on his face.

"That's exactly what I said when she called me that. It must be some British term or something. She said it meant non magical creature."

"So, I guess we're muggles then," Edward said with a shrug. "I mean, technically, we are muggles, right?"

"Hermione seems to think differently."

"Hermione's the girl you met?"

"Yes! Will you keep up?"

"Sorry; continue."

"I sensed she was nervous, so I used my emotion manipulation ability to make her, well, not nervous. She caught on to what I was doing, and is convinced I am not a muggle."

"You didn't tell her you were a vampire, did you?"

"No, I left before she could figure it out."

"Maybe its best if you stay away from her Jasper; this sounds like it could lead to trouble."

"Maybe you're right," Jasper said with a sigh. "I need to think," Jasper added while standing up and walking over to the bed.

Flashback

People dressed in long, flowing red robes approached the Cullen's, as they entered a beautiful, Italian Castle. The Cullen's had escorted Alice to Volterra, as she had confided in Edward and Carlisle a vision that she had recently about Hermione. The smallest in the crowd of red robes also appeared to be about ten years old, with bright, scarlet red eyes, approached the Cullen's, as they said their goodbyes to Alice.

"Please don't do this Alice," Jasper begged. "I need you."

"I am sorry Jasper; I just…I don't love you anymore," the short, pixie like vampire named Alice said as she gave him one last hug and kiss goodbye.

That was obviously a lie; she did love him, but Alice wasn't going to sit around and watch Jasper leave her for a witch. She was only trying to protect herself, and Alice knew that if she stayed with the Cullen's while this was happening, she would lose her mind.

Jasper looked at Alice as if his heart had just been broken, which, it had. He felt his un-beating heart fall to pieces, as she said those hateful words. For so many years, Alice had been his rock, his support, and his strength, and he just didn't understand what he did wrong.

"I just, I just don't understand Alice," Jasper choked out while he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's best you leave now Cullen's," the smallest vampire with red eyes who had approached them snapped. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I'm staying with you Alice. I can't let you leave me," Jasper said while ignoring Jane Volturi's command.

"You can't stay with me Jasper; you don't belong here," Alice said quietly and not meeting his eyes.

"You're hiding something from me," he finally accused.

"Jasper, I know this is difficult, but you will understand in time; please, just, just leave," Alice said as she ran into the depths of the Volturi Castle, leaving Jasper feeling empty inside.

End Flashback


	3. Stressed

Chapter 3: Stressed

"Hermione, wake up," a loud, booming male voice shouted outside of her door. "You are going to be late for your own class," Neville Longbottom said in a panic.

Groggily, and muttering obsanities, Hermione regretfully tossed off the covers before looking at her clock. It was then, that she realized she only had 15 minutes to get ready (well, technically only 6 1/2), it took 8 ½ minutes just to get to her class room. Her eyes flashed open as it dawned on her how late it really was; 7:45 A.M. Hermione jumped out of bed, and rushed to get her uniform on, to brush her hair and get washed. 6 ½ minutes later, she opened the door to her room, and nearly smacked into Professor Neville Longbottom.

"Easy Hermione," Neville said while steadying her on her feet. "You still have 8 ½ minutes to get to class."

"I've never been late to a class in my life," she said with a yawn. "And, wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be teaching Herbology?"

"I don't have class until 9," he said as he ran with Hermione to her class.

"Then why are you up so early," she asked suddenly very confused.

"We usually eat breakfast together Hermione, remember," he asked. "We've only been eating together for the last five years," Neville said with a friendly grin.

"Right, sorry Neville."

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione? You don't seem like yourself."

"I didn't sleep well last night thanks to Peeves."

"That explains it; so what did Peeves do this time?"

"He knocked over a suit of armor and was throwing dungbombs in the Gryffindor common room at 3 A.M., waking me up in the process," Hermione replied with a yawn.

"Here, I swiped you this from the Great Hall when I came to meet you," Neville said while pulling an apple from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thanks Neville! I owe you one," she said while taking a bite out of the apple.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch Mione," Neville said and headed back to the Great Hall.

"See you Neville," Hermione said as she entered her classroom.

*~*~*~*~

"Uncle Jasper, it's time to go," a beautiful 17 year old girl with brown hair named Renesmee said as she tried to get Jasper out of hibernation.

Jasper had entered a state of depression, and shut himself off from the world as best as he could. He would occasionally nod at Edward and Emmett if they asked him something, but aside from that, Jasper ignored life. Why live when the one he thought he loved didn't want him anymore?

"Come on Jasper, you need to hunt. You said so yourself your dinner ran away from you last night," Bella said softly.

"And where do you propose we go Bella," Jasper asked in a very sad tone of voice. "It's sunny out, and we are surrounded by humans; I am sure someone is bound to notice us sparkling."

"It's too early for the humans to up and out. Come on, you have got to get a hold on yourself Jasper," Bella said while pulling Jasper out of his bed.

"You did not answer my question Bella."

"How does Knockturn Alley sound?"

"What the heck is a knockturn," Emmett asked as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"I don't know, but it sounds funny. I am sure there will be plenty of animals there for us to hunt," Bella replied.

"And if not animals, then there will be plenty of humans," Rosalie said with a sneer.

Bella and Edward shot Rosalie a nasty glare that said "shut the hell up." Jasper rolled his eyes, and forced himself to sit up on the bed.

"Fine, I will go hunting, but only because this burning in my throat is driving me insane," Jasper admitted. "I will meet you guys outside in a few minutes."

"Promise Jasper," Bella asked while giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"I promise Bella."

"Good," she said and gave him a hug before leaving the room with Edward following behind.

AN: Sorry for the really short chapter and the long delay in posting this guys, but, I couldn't think of what else to write. On top of that, I have been super busy. But have no fear, for I will keep writing more I felt that if I kept writing in this chapter, that it would just drag on, and on, and on, so I decided to stop here. I wanted to show you all the stress that Hermione and Jasper are feeling from their first meeting.


End file.
